Natsume Hyuuga's Wife
by NicOla111 aka VL
Summary: A day of the life of Natsume Hyuuga. His worse moods could be turned around with the sound of her voice. Warning: Has foul language & and is cliche. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Hello again! I like seeing Natsume in pain because of his actions (and I don't know why), but then he gets the girl in the end, its **not a Tragedy.** The reason for the rating is because of vulgar language. So continuing on to the story.

* * *

It was a dark, gloomy, and rainy day. To added on to that gloominess, there was an average man with a not so average life, wait scratch that make that a not so average man with a not so average life. Heck he was the president and CEO of the Hyuuga Corporations. Continuing on, that man was seriously pissed.

"Do you know how fucking important that meeting was? I told you countless times to move my schedule up to fit in that meeting!"

The secretary whimpered in fear, "I'm sorry, President."

"Sorry? Sorry? That was like a fucking million dollar meeting! How the fucking hell would you repay for that? You! YOU! YOUR FIRED!" yelled Natsume the angry boss.

The secretary ran out as fast as the wind.

An hour later~

Then his phone rang. He pulled out his phone his pocket to see who the fuck would have the nerve to call him at this time. And it turned out to be his wife. Yes, the Natsume Hyuuga the cold-hearted guy had a wife. He picked up his phone and all of a sudden, his attitude turned 360°.

"And why is the lovely wife of _the_ Natsume Hyuuga calling?"

Giggles of a young lady could be heard through the phone.

"Why can't I? Natsume! I heard you fired your secretary again."

"Mikan, can we not talk about this?"

Yes his wife was Mikan Hyuuga, formerly Mikan Yukihara, Owner, president and CEO of The Yukihara Corporations.

"Natsume, what happened?"

"Mikan."

"Natsume, I asked you what happened?"

Natsume took a deep breath and said, "She fucking made me missed a very important meeting!"

"What did she do? And how is the meeting important?"

"I told her countless times to push my schedule ahead so I can fit the meeting in. The meeting was supposed to be about the collaboration between the Hyuuga Corporations, Yukihara Corporations, Imai Technologies, Nogi Industries, Harada Fashion Industries, and Andou Entertainment."

"Oh, you're talking about that meeting. Hotaru said that the meeting was move to next Wednesday because everyone's schedules was full. Your secretary should have received a message."

"She never told me that!"

"Maybe she tried to and you wouldn't listen?"

"Whatever, Mikan find me a new secretary and fast."

"Eh?! Why me?"

"Because every time I try to, I always fire him/her the next day."

"Fine. Anyways what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Omurice."

"Okay, when do you think you'll get home?"

"Anytime you want me home." Natsume said seductively.

"Natsume!" Mikan blushes.

"I'm serious, I can come now if you want."

"What about work?"

Natsume starts to head out of the building.

"Finished it while we were talking"

"What about your meetings?"

"I have none today since the one I though we were supposed to have was moved to next Wednesday."

"Even if you go home now there won't be any omurice because I have a bit more work to do."

Natsume starts to drive his car to the Yukihara Headquarters.

"Then I'll head over to your office."

"NO! I-I mean not today. I have a lot of more work to do."

"But you said you only have a bit just now. Why you don't want me there? Is there another man there? That's why?" Angered at the thought that there was a man in her office than him.

"Natsume! You know there's only one man I love in this world! And it's not that I don't want you here.

It's-It's … um...something really embarrassing."

Natsume smirked at her words.

"What's so embarrassing that you can even tell your husband?"

Natsume heads into the building and goes up the elevator. Then he heads in to the President's office."

"Eto-"

"Mikan?" Natsume widened his eyes.

"AH! This is so embarrassing! I know my office is a mess!"

Natsume bursts out laughing.

"This-this how is this embarrassing?"

"Because you're office is always neat and tidy but mines is..."

"Messy?"

"NATSUME!"

"Why don't call the custodians to clean the office for you?"

"Because there are important documents laying around here."

"Then have your secretaries do it. You have more than one secretary."

"They're secretaries not custodians."

"I'm sure they would love to do it."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Ms. Ayane, , Ms. Fuyu. Can you clean up my office?"

(You'd wonder why she has so many? Because she felt bad for them when Natsume fired them.)

"We would love to!"

"We were eagarly waiting for the day you would _finally _say this."

They excitedly clean up in a snap.

"Wow, you guys are fast."

"We actually wanted to clean it up along time ago but we were afraid you would say no."

"Really? You're welcome to clean my office at anytime."  
"Thank you. We'll take our leave now. It seems like Mr. Hyuuga is getting impatient."

The secretaries giggle before leaving. Mikan blushed while Natsume smirked. Then he gave Mikan a back hug and said, "I missed you so much."

"Natsume, we live with each other and we see each other everyday. And just a second ago we we were talking on the phone. Isn't that enough?"

"Never. I want to carry you with me every where I go. That way we'll never be apart."

"Even the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Now whose the man you love most in the world?"

"You know already."

"I want you to say it."

Mikan pouts then said,"The man that Mikan Sakura Yukihara Hyuuga loves most in the whole world is Natsume Hyuuga. There happy?"

"Yeah."

"How long are you going to hug me? Let me go already."

Natsume nuzzled on her shoulder before saying, "I'll **never** let you go, never again."

"Mou, Natsume they're not gonna come back."

"I don't care, it scared the living daylights outta me when I got that phone call." Natsume stiffened at thought of the past.

Mikan felt it and consoled him.

"I'm okay now! Now let me finish me work!"

Natsume sulked as she pulled away.

"We can go wherever you want when I finish my work."

Natsume mood went up again.

* * *

THE END.

You like it? You love it? Then REVIEW! If you want more then REVIEW! I'd write about what happen it the _past _**IF U REVIEW!~**

Oh and sorry for not updating TwlightSakuraS Ch 8 will be up soon~ Thx for waiting and showing so much love by reviewing~~


End file.
